Zombie Romance
by iSoMinty
Summary: Norman is spent to spend a summer in Gravity Falls with his cousin Robbie and his family. This is just 1 story about Norman's time up in Gravity Falls with his new friends Dipper and Mable. This is my first submitted fanfic so don't hate me for being awful. Warning...It's fluffy. BTW...I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING ERROR!


"Norman, why are we here so early?"

"So that we can get the best seats."

"But it's so cold!"

"It's not my fault you decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt like always."

"Shut up…I wonder where Mable is."

"Oh! She called me earlier and said she had plans with her girlfriends. That was while you were in the bathroom at my cousin Robbie's house."

"So it's just us then?"

"Yup!"

Norman set down his backpack and pulled out the blankets he had packed. He laid on down on the cold concrete in front of the Ticket stand and the other on top.

"You got snacks in there too?"

"Of course."

"Good! I'm hungry…and cold."

"Then sit down and cover up. Here's a little baggie of goldfish. I want some too, so don't eat them all."

Norman tossed the little bag of goldfish crackers at Dipper as he was snuggling down into the blanket sandwich. Norman then slipped into the blanket sandwich on the opposite side of Dipper and pulled out his bottle of water to sip on while watching Dipper go at the bag of goldfish like a half starved bear.

"Hey Dipper, Can I see your book for a bit?"

"Sure, just be careful with it.'

"Right, don't worry."

Dipper took a break from his carnal eating to take out his book and hand it over to Norman. A minute or so passed between when Dipper handed Norman the book and when Dipper had almost finished the bag of goldfish and was now bored.

"So when-"

"Seven." Norman responded as he continued to browse the book.

"How lo-"

"Four hours."

"…What's th-"

"Zombies."

"Will you cut that out?" Dipper said frustrated

"Shh, I'm reading."

"Augh! Sometimes I can't stand you!"

Norman smirked and chuckled at Dipper's short temper. Dipper's temper was almost as short as he was. Norman chose not to say anything about his height and temper similarities so as not to piss him off too bad.

About another minute passed again before Dipper spoke again.

"Hey Norman, I don't feel too good…I don't think those goldfish are sitting right in my stomach. I think I'm about to-" Norman whipped out his own can of silly string to counteract Dipper and sprayed it in his face. "Normann! That's mine and Mable's thing!"

"Too slow!" Norman said jokingly to Dipper

Dipper wiped the silly string off his face and sighed.

"Can we-"

"One sec…"

Norman closed the book and handed it back to Dipper.

"Thanks, I was wondering if there was anything interesting about zombies in that book."

"Oh…okay… I'm bored…and still kind of cold."

"I figured you would he, here take my hoodie. I don't get cold very easily." Norman slipped his hoodie over his head and tossed it across the blankets to Dipper.

Dipper switched out his vest for Norman's hoodie.

"…Thanks…Here you can wear my vest. It's warmer than just a shirt."

"Uh, No thanks. I'm good." Norman responded

"What? You don't want my stuff?"

"Um, well I mean…When was the last time you washed that thing?"

"…"

"Yeahhhh, Exactly"

"Fine, don't wear it! I'll just wear both! Not like I care whether you freeze or not."

Norman chuckled and reached over to steal some of the goldfish.

"Nope! These are mine too. Nothing here for Norman the guy who doesn't need help from a friend."

"Oh really? How about a conversation topic? We still have like three and a half hours before we can buy tickets."

"Nope, You don't want my stuff cause it's dirty and might smell weird."

"I never said that."

"You implied it"

"Fine grumpy face, I'm sorry I implied your stuff is dirty. Now tell me a story about Gravity falls' weirdness."

"Not until you wear the vest…"

"… Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, give it here" Norman sighed in defeat.

Dipper took off the vest again and handed it across the blanket. Norman quickly grabbed the vest and slipped it on trying not to breathe too close to it. "Actually…It doesn't smell as bad as I thought it would."

"I know." Dipper said quickly.

"So are you happy not?"

"Pretty much…So did I ever tell you the story about the time I thought Mable's boyfriend was-"

"Yes…six times already."

"Alright how about the one with the guy from the future?"

"Four from you, eleven from the girl with the pig."

"8th and a half president"

"Eight and a half actually!"

"Summerween?" Dipper was running out of stories to tell.

"Yup"

"Convenience store Ghosts?"

"I even remember pictures of the lamby lamb dance."

"Wah! She never told me she showed you!"

"Oh, she showed me alright. Gave me copies too!" Norman grinned at the image in his head

"Oh! Copies! Did I tell you about the time I cloned myself?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard them all, And I've told you all the exciting stuff about Blithe Hollow."

"Wow, we're like some kind of old married couple or something, we've told each other all our stories we've had separately and shared the rest of them." Dipper laughed nervously

"Haha yeah." Norman awkwardly laughed along with Dipper.

"I mean, except for us actually like, being married…or even being a couple, cause you know guy's dating is just weird and stuff… except for a couple of cool friends!"

"Ha, yeah."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Dipper spoke up

"So, uh, what about your book? Is there anything else besides Sleeping Beauty in there?"

"Yeah, there's a whole bunch of old fairy tales in there."

"Oh cool…"

"Yeah…"

"How much longer until the doors open?

Norman checked his phone and responded

"About 3 hours."

"Ughh! I think I'm just gonna take a nap then."

"Sure, Can I look through your book again while you're asleep then?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It's in my vest."

Norman pulled out the book and started flipping through page by page.

About an hour and a half had passed since Norman had started reading about the strangeness that was Gravity falls. By then Dipper had rotated in his sleep enough that his head was right next to Norman's legs. As Norman flipped the next page he came across some new stuff. It looked like Dipper's handwriting. It talked about his Mable and his adventures here in Gravity Falls.

"Heh, it's almost like his Diary" Norman thought to himself as he continued browsing. Eventually he reached the last page Dipper had written, it was marked with Yesterday's date. Just as Norman was about to begin reading the latest page, Dipper rotated just a bit more and planted his head into Norman's lap.

'That's a bit weird' Norman thought to himself as Dipper adjusted himself subconsciously. Norman ignored the thought and went back to the book to read what happened yesterday in Gravity Falls.

'_Tomorrow, Norman wants Mable and I to go see some new Zombie with him at the theater. I think Tomorrow is going to be the day I tell Norman I like him. Like as more than a friend. I'm actually kind of nervous about it. Hopefully he doesn't hate me for liking him. I think I'm going to tell him after the movie that way if he does decide to hate me, we won't have to see each other after that. I really hope he doesn't hate me.'_

By the time Norman finished reading, his face was flushed, his heart was beating fast, and his arms were trembling. The worst part was, he had no idea why. In the midst of his shock the book slipped out of his hands and landed right on the sleeping Dippers face.

Norman heard a groan coming from his lap, beneath a book and a blanket. Norman was starting to piece together the events of the day as Dipper peeped his head out from under the blankets.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, uh, Sorry!" It slipped out of my hands. I guess I just got too cold. Heh!"

Norman quickly retrieved the book from it's spot and snapped it closed before Dipper had the chance to see what he was reading.

"You do look kinda cold. You face is all red and you're all shakey."

"I think I'm okay, actually."

"How much longed until the doors open?"

"I think we've got like another hour left." Which was weird, there was only an hour left until the doors were supposed to open and there was no one else in line yet.

"Okay, wake me up in a half an hour then. Oh and gently this time, no books to the face please! Night!"

"Uh yeah, sure. Night."

"By the way, sorry for sleeping in your lap, I tend to rotate in my sleep."

"Uh, yeah. No big deal!"

"Thanks! It's warm too!"

Norman's crotch ceased it's talking and resumed its snoring.

'Wow, okay. Soo Dipper likes me aaaand I feel really weird about Dipper.' Norman thought to himself. 'maybe I like him too… I don't know…what if we were dating…like Mitch and his boyfriend…Who would be the boyfriend if we dated? And who would be the girlfriend? Can a guy be a girlfriend? What if I told Dipper no…would things be awkward between us?' Norman was getting frustrated by all the questions he was asking himself and not answering.

"UGH I WISH I'D NEVER READ THAT!" Norman shouted

"Never read what?" spoke Norman's crotch.

"Crap, Did I say that out loud?"

"I think everyone in town heard it. What are you talking about?" Dipper sat up and stretched. "Did something in the book scare you?"

"Sorta, kinda, yeah, no. I don't know."

"Norman, are you okay?"

"I was reading in the back of the book, and I kinda read what you wrote yesterday in the book. I think I like you too...Dipper, Will you be my boyfriend."

"Whoa, wait what? "

"I would rather be your boyfriend than not your friend at all."

"I am completely confused."

"I…I like you too" Norman was blushing redder than his hoodie

"I…uh…what? Let me see that real fast!" Dipper grabbed the book and flipped it to the last dated page and read what it wrote. "Uh, Norman…I didn't write this."

"You…you didn't? So…You don't like me?"

"No! I do like you! I mean like, like like you. But I didn't write about it in the book. I mean, all of what is written is true, but I didn't write this."

"Now, I think I'm confused."

"Me too."

Just then a voice from behind the ticket counter rang out.

"I rigged it!"

"Mable!"

"Aww, you two are adorable! Don't you know the theater is closed today!"

"I told you that stuff in secret, twin to twin stuff!"

"Wait, the theater's closed today?" Norman asked

"Yup! It's closed on Sundays! You sillys!"

"How long have you been in that ticket booth?" Dipper questioned

"Allll day! I've been spying on you and taking notes for my writing. I'm going to write about you two! And! I have the perfect ending!

'_The two hopelessly in love boys walked into the sunset back to their homes hand in hand'_

And then! At the last second! I'm gonna have you two kiss!"

The two boys just sat there, in silence as Mable rambled on about what else she was going to include in the story.

"Thanks for not rejecting me." Dipper whispered into Norman's ear

"Yeah, ditto."

Dipper snickered at Mable's rambling.

"As much as I hated the breaking of twin secrets, I'm glad she did." Dipper leaned over and put his hand under Norman's chin and turned Norman's head towards his, resting his forehead on Norman's. "I like you, Be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Good" Dipper tilted his head down just enough and placed his lips on Norman's. "Hey, uh Mable…I think you just missed a scrapbookortunity…Our first kiss."


End file.
